


не молчи

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Дирк молчит о своих чувствах, а Дейв считает, что это так себе тактика.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Dirk Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 6





	не молчи

— Понимаешь, бро, это я должен был её остановить, — Дейв хмурится и трёт брови кончиками пальцев. — Наверное. Я безо всяких «типа» готов за Роуз жизнь отдать, и почти сделал это перед Царапиной, но, блядь, я не мог вмешаться, когда она начала заливаться алкоголем, и её тормознул не её эктобиологический братец, а ехидная троллья задница Серкет.  
Дирк осторожно кладёт ладонь на его плечо, похлопывает пару раз.  
— Чувак, ты не обязан был этого делать.  
Дейв медленно поднимает на него взгляд и мрачно хмыкает:  
— Попизди тут мне.  
Дирк мысленно чертыхается, проклиная своё неумение скрывать эмоции. Это для остальных он непроницаем, а для брата — как открытая книга; Дейв быстро научился расшифровывать незаметные для других детали.  
— Да, — сдаётся Дирк, — я тоже допустил ошибку, даже не попытавшись нормально остановить Рокс, вместо этого лишь снисходительно читал ей нотации и попрекал пьянством.  
Дейв стаскивает с носа очки и кладёт рядом на диван. На нём футболка и джинсы, как и на Дирке; ничего лишнего — жаркий день на новой земле, два крутых парня расслабляются после спарринга, пока остальные заняты своими делами. Дейв смотрит на Дирка беззащитно обнажённым взглядом, долго и молча, затем тихо бормочет:  
— Наши с тобой старшие бро были так себе семьянинами. Уверен, если бы я начал бухать, мой бро бы делал вид, что нихуя не происходит.  
Дирк вскидывается:  
— Мой бро был мёртв!  
Дейв пожимает плечами и отворачивается.  
— Если он был таким же, как я, то, может, оно и к лучшему. Я уверен, что стал бы хуёвым опекуном.  
Дирку одновременно хочется врезать ему за злые слова, но в то же время — разубедить, потому что Дейв не прав.  
Вместо этого Дирк молчит.

— Я был влюблён в него.  
Дейв стоит возле стола и пьёт ледяной — только из холодильника — яблочный сок. Его взгляд направлен на сидящих на диване Джона и Джейка, и не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, о ком речь. Дирку неловко от этого откровения, но Дейв больше ничего не говорит, потягивая сок.  
Два ботана заняты просмотром очередного дерьмового фильма. Джон затаил дыхание и приоткрыл рот, не отрывая глаз от экрана; Джейк же почти каждую реплику героев встречает восклицанием, хватается за голову или хлопает в ладоши. Дирк невольно следит за его жестами, цепляется взглядом за улыбку, за падающую на лицо прядь, которую ничего не замечающий Джейк тут же отбрасывает небрежным жестом.  
— В этом мы схожи, — бормочет Дирк.  
Дейв допивает сок и идёт выкидывать бутылку, на обратном пути замедляется возле своего бро и негромко говорит, продолжая пялиться на Джона:  
— Мне одиннадцать было, я тогда даже не понимал толком. Бро, наверное, просёк, но молчал, только сталкерил за тем, как я с Эгдерпом переписываюсь, как посылки шлю...  
Дирк смотрит на Джона Эгберта. Трогательное создание: тот же неправильный прикус, дурацкие очки и взъерошенность, что и у Инглиша. Но больше... мягкости, что ли? Дирк переводит взгляд на Джейка и тихо вздыхает.  
— А потом мы разошлись: он тусил с Джейд и птицедейвом, я — с сис и троллями, и как-то... Я типа всё ещё тащусь от того, какой он всё-таки он, но уже не так сильно.  
Дирк мог бы в ответ рассказать о том, как ему больно от того, что они с Джейком теперь «превосходные друзья, не так ли?», что невыносимо спать одному, но ещё хуже — когда Джейк засыпает рядом после ночных разговоров, и приходится крепко сжимать зубы, чтобы безмятежно спящий рядом Инглиш не услышал ни звука, ни стона. Как-то Джейк неожиданно закинул руку Дирку на талию и прижался к его спине, что-то сонно бормоча, обжигая дыханием кожу — и Дирк кончил лишь от этого. Слишком. Это было слишком для него.  
Это больно держать в себе, чувства сжигают изнутри; но он уже один раз облажался, теперь не хочет просрать хотя бы дружбу — и, прячась от Джейка в душе, шумно втягивает воздух, обхватывая налитый кровью член. Джейк-Джейк-Джейк, все мысли и сны о нём, и дело не только в похоти — иначе бы Дирк давно рискнул. Но нет.  
Дирк боится доверить эти мысли даже Рокси. Смотрит на Дейва, методично разрывающего деления упаковки чипсов, прикидывает... Нет, едва сдерживается от того, чтобы притянуть брата к себе и горячо шептать всё, о чём так мучительно даже думать, но перестать не получается.  
Но Дирк этого не делает. Он продолжает молчать.

После праздника разноцветные искорки конфетти везде: на столе, на полу, на диване, на одежде и в волосах; Дейв смеётся и дует в лицо Джейд, выковыривающей пёстрые квадратики из причёски. Та пихает его и шутливо гавкает, а затем тоненько хихикает.  
Дирк не знает, как ему быть с Джейд — она слишком напоминает Джейка: шумная, зеленоглазая, улыбчивая... Но перепутать её с Инглишем нереально. Дирк сидит на диване сычом, делая вид, что крайне занят набором текста на телефоне, и едва не вздрагивает, когда рядом плюхается Дейв.  
— Чокак, бро?  
— На текущий момент — удовлетворительно.  
— Не пизди, на тебе лица нет.  
Дирк не хочет (безумно хочет) делиться своими мыслями с кем-то, потому что... Потому что это может усугубить ситуацию, а Дирк и так балансирует на грани — так зачем же нарушать идиллию?  
— Она похожа, да? — говорит Дейв, глядя на Джейд, орудующую шваброй под диваном.  
Дирк давится воздухом.  
— На Джейн? — хватается он за последний шанс. — Немного.  
Перед Джейн Дирк провинился больше всех. Тянул её в лидеры тогда, когда этого не требовалось, строил из себя самого умного — он ведь и впрямь упивался своей манией величия — и увёл у неё парня. А потом расстался с этим парнем в её День Рождения, про который забыл за своими проблемами.  
— На неё тоже.  
Дирк решительно молчит, упрямо сжав губы. Дейв ждёт, затем дует на его волосы — и на пол опускаются три синих и одна зелёная бумажки.  
— Скажи ты ему уже, а?  
Что?..  
Сердце сжимает в тисках, страшно даже вздохнуть; и в молчании Дирку кажется, что стук в ушах оглушительно громкий.  
— Все уже в курсе, бро, — Дейв на миг задумывается и уточняет: — Ну, кроме самого Джейка. Даже Эгдерп подходил и спрашивал, чо как у вас, очень старался не палиться.  
— У нас? — выдавливает из себя Дирк.  
— Ага. Он же с Инглишем тусит по пятницам, кинцо и прочее, два задрота просирают время на бездарные выкидыши киноискусства старого мира. Эгдерп говорит, мол, твой Инглиш треплется о тебе, типа «сударь Страйдер так вздыхает, ко-ко-ко, чем бы ему помочь, что с ним не так». Скажи ему, что с тобой, блядь, не так.  
— Нет.  
— Ну и какого хуя?  
Дирк открывает рот, чтобы красиво и складно объяснить, почему нецелесообразно сейчас говорить Джейку обо всех накопившихся чувствах, но не может произнести ни звука.  
— А я тебе скажу, какого хуя, — Дейв выдерживает паузу. — Ты — упрямый замкнутый еблан, как и мой Бро. И я — в меньшей степени, чтобы уж не совсем пиздец был в семействе Страйдеров.  
— Это...  
— То, чего ты не делал, да. Бро тоже так и не удосужился со мной хоть раз, блядь, нормально поговорить, а я не догадался начать этот разговор первым — стремался быть иронично высмеянным и закиданным кучей смаппетов. И только сейчас допёр, что лучше бы попытался.  
Дирк слушает и мрачнеет, ожидая, пока Дейв закончит.  
— И ты опять проёбываешься. Я потыкал Эгдерпа, и, не поверишь, Инглиш постоянно талдычит о ваших отношениях и дохера переживает. А ещё страдает, мол, фига ли я не сказал сразу всё мистеру Страйдеру, ох-ох-ох. А теперь ты делаешь то же самое и ещё выёбываешься со своим страданием, словно Иисус-мазохист. Давай, дуй к нему и скажи уже всю ту херню, которой ты страдаешь.  
— Но нельзя так просто...  
— Можно, мистер, даже весьма необходимо!  
Сердце Дирка пропускает пару ударов. Он медленно оборачивается, а внутри и жарко и холодно. В дверях стоит Джейк — растрёпанный, удивлённый, привычно улыбающийся даже сейчас. Позади него в извиняющемся жесте сложила ладони Джейд — мол, прости, милый, не удержалась! Вот уж ведьма, что с неё взять.  
Но Дирк не думает о ней, он смотрит на Джейка и не знает, что сказать. Приходит в себя он от хлопка по плечу. Дейв невозмутимо смотрит поверх очков и негромко говорит:  
— Не молчи, бро.  
И Дирк не молчит. Его прорывает, он говорит обо всём последовательно, упорядоченно, почти не сбиваясь; но самое главное — с лица Джейка Инглиша не сходит эта растерянная улыбка.  
И сам Джейк тоже не уходит.


End file.
